Neese
Background Neese is a princess of Western Kolyma. She is a middle child, with fifteen siblings. Before becoming trapped in Hagatha's tower she had never travelled outside Western Kolyma. She had a very loving and very rowdy family, as the middle of 15 kids. Some start a family band, her family started an orchestra. Western Kolyma is a poorer country compared to Eastern Kolyma and Daventry. Neese was therefore unable to attend a fancy school. She self-tutored herself in a variety of topics including piano, painting, and wild-snute breeding. Even though Western Kolyma and Eastern Kolyma seem to have a trouble political relationship, Neese has been best friends with Princess Vee since childhood. Neese saw Hagatha's tower on the edge of her kingdom. A little old lady tricked Neese into the tower by telling her there was a unicorn at the top. The 'unicorn' turned out to have been Mr. Fancycakes. She leapt at the chance for adventure, since her huge family didn't allow her travel much. Neese as Queen Valanice Neese as Icebella Personality and traits Neese, much like Graham, is prone to excitable outbursts. Her favourite jelly bean is popcorn, and she prefers sweet foods to savory foods. She knows how to play several instruments including the piano, the lute, and the bongos. Neese likes animals, and is shown communicating with them at several points during the story, including Princess Madeline of Avalon and a wedzel wolf. She has aspects of compassion, wisdom and bravery (so has affinity with any of the Graham archtypes). Her intelligence is shown by her love of music and artistry, while she chooses a game that requires deep thoughts and wisdom; Moral Quarrel over games that are 'exciting' and fun (as Vee prefers). Many of her answers to Moral Quarrel tend to lean more to direct more libreal compassion. She also shows compassion for injured animals, and bravery in confronting and helping injured wolf, though it threatens her at first. She is however more spontanous when it comes to puzzles, preferring trial and error over thinking ahead as seen with the case of the log car. She also tends to lean more towards 'moon logic' to solve things rather than straight forward common sense. But she shows a keen interest in musical puzzles, as with the case with mechanism to give access to the magic acorn. Neese also shows her intelligence in her love of lore, stories, history, magic and biology. She later begins to take on certain aspects of her friend Vee (KQGS) later in life, such as skill with the bow, and enjoyment of traditional puzzle solving. Neese has auburn hair, grey-blue eyes in Chapter 3, and dark blue eyes in chapter 4 (somewhat closer to the descriptions of the original Valanice, and much of the original artwork). She has brown eyes in her old age for whatever reason. She enjoys wearing purple dresses. Titles and nicknames *Valanice *Neese *Princess Neese of Western Kolyma *Princess Valanice of Western Kolyma See also *Valanice's wardrobe (KQGS) Behind the scenes They both have affinity, basically, and every puzzle you do in the game you’re going to start to earn favor with one of them or the other, and you end up with becomes your canon Valanice for the series.” Oh, so is that why, two episodes in, we have yet to see Queen Valanice’s face? Neese is the 'default' character if someone plays Chapter 4 from a new game. Neese is most obviously based on Valanice's most common hair color in the original series. However, her choice of clothing is probably roughly inspired by the purple clothing Valanice sports in a close up in KQ6 Enhanced and the introduction movie. Valanice tends to wear blue clothing (light blue/cyan or dark blue) in most games (with the rare exception of green in KQ8, and turquoise in KQ7). Turquoise like Cyan could be seen as a blue/green mix. The pink in her clothing might be inspired by a dress she wore on the boxart of one of the King's Quest collections (although that was a much more vibrant pink). The pink is only seen in Chapter 3, and gives way for more crimson color in elements of her deep purple dress in that game (Vee's green dress also shares similar crimson elements too). Neese's overall hairstyle might be seen as resembling her KQ6 hair style as well. Category:Characters (KQC3) Category:Valanices Category:Mothers Category:Grandmas Category:Characters (KQC4) Category:Icebellas Category:Compassion Category:Queens (KQGS) Category:Princesses (KQGS) Category:Humans (KQGS) Category:Royal Family (KQGS) Category:Bravery Category:Wisdom